Et ténèbre
by Alexian Black
Summary: Ria Ivans, enfant non désiré par son père, entre a Poudlard âpres des événements traumatisant. Elle va au file des année rencontré sa nouvelle famille, et vivre encore plus d'horreur, mais la famille, la magie, l'amour triomphera t-elle de la guerre de Dumbledore et de Voldemort? L'enfant phœnix et première gardienne de la magie, vivra t-elle jusqu'à la fin? A vous de le découvrir.


Le soleil brillait ce jour là d'un éclat particulier, le vent venu du nord était chaud et sec. Tout dans le temps indiquer que l'été était présent, alors que l'on ce trouver au tout début du printemps. La température ambiante était haute et très chaude. Tous les jeunes enfants, adolescents et adultes porté des vêtements dont les hauts avaient des manches très courtes, les filles, porté soit des robes soit des shorts, et certaine des jupes. Les garçons porté quand a eux des shorts, ou des caleçons de bain (tellement il fesait chaud, rien de plus normal). Tous soufraient de la torride chaleur qui les faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes. Certains ce précipiter, a la sortie des cours ou du travail, chez les marchants de glace pour ce rafraichir. Tous attendez avec impatience que le weekend arrive afin d'aller ce baigner a la piscine ou a la base de loisir. Certain ne pouvez tout simplement pas attendre d'avantage car ils ce jeter dans l'eau froide de la rivière proche qui parcourait la ville. De nombreux cerisiers en fleurs parsemer la ville, mais la plus belle vue fut sans conteste le parc, qui au printemps revêtait ces magnifiques couleurs vertes et rose, cela donner au parc une impression de mystère et de beauté.

Dans le centre de cette magnifique petite ville, un hôpital où ce presser femmes, hommes enfant et vieillards. Dans les étages, dans l'unes des nombreuses salles d'attente, une famille patienter difficilement, l'un deux, fesait des allers et retours, les cents pats en ce rongeant les ongles... un homme, dans la fleur de l'âge, ce fesait visiblement du mauvais sang pour quelqu'un. A dire vrais, si on y regarder de plus prés on pourrait voir que cet homme ce trouver dans le secteur maternité, dans le couloir des naissances. D'autres futurs pères attendaient, eux aussi, assis ou adosser contre les murs, voir même accouder au comptoir du secrétariat du couloir. Les infirmières faisaient leurs tourner dans les chambres des patientes. Tout était calme, ou presque, car certaine des patientes, hurler a sans arracher les cordes vocal, de douleurs. Donner naissance est la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, mais aussi l'une des plus douloureuses. (Imaginez, faire passer quelque chose de la taille d'une pastèque dans un trou de la taille d'un citron. ET OH non, pas les fruits pourris, j'ai rien dit, ces bon j'ai compris je me tais). Et cela est précisément ce qui inquiéter notre futur père. Car sa bien aimée, était entrain de donner la vie dans la douleur la plus total. Le travail était trop avancer quand ils sont arrivé à l'hôpital pour que l'on lui fasse une péridurale. Le temps s'écouler avec une lenteur sans nom dans cette fameuse salle d'attente, si le sol avait était de la terre l'homme nerveux aurait creusé un sillon depuis longtemps avec ces allers et retours sans fin. Les minutes devenaient des heures, une minute semblé durer une éternité pour cet homme si anxieux. Mais ça patience, a lui comme a ça famille fut alors récompenser, car plusieurs heures après que son épouse ne soit entrée dans la salle de travail, une des aide soignantes sortie alors avec un sourire et leurs dit :

« Monsieur? Votre femme et votre enfant vont bien, vous pouvez entrer maintenant, cela dit vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps, car votre femme est épuisée, tout comme votre bébé... »

Il ce précipita alors dans la pièce, sans laisser le temps a l'aide soignante de finir ça phrase. Et là il vit son épouse avec leur enfant posé délicatement sur son ventre, la tête appuyé sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur. Il sourit alors a cette vue si attendrissante, l'enfant bougeais doucement, et finit par montrer son petit visage un peut poupon, les yeux grand ouvert, d'une jolie couleur émeraude, et le visage légèrement féminin. Féminin ? A ce mot qui lui venait à l'esprit il fut pris d'un effroyable doute, et avec appréhension il dit :

« - Cet enfant est magnifique, ma douce, mais est-ce un garçon ou bien une fille ? Il crachat de dégoût ce dernier mot comme si il l'avait brûlé.

\- Mon tendre époux, je te présente notre merveilleuse petite fille, Ria. Lui repondit'elle alors, sans quitté des yeux le visage de l'ange sur son ventre, et en ne remarquant pas le regard de honte, et de haine qu'il lancé a l'enfant innocent qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- une fille, alors c'est ainsi !? Je vois, une fille, hein... Comment a tu pus me faire ça, a moi, et a ma famille ? Tu m'avais promis que nous aurions un fils, et non pas cette chose, tu t'en occuperas toute seule, je ne veus rien avoir à faire avec elle, tu devais me donner de nombreux fils avant d'avoir cette enfant, alors tu pourvoiras a ces besoins seule, je ne payerai rien pour elle. Je veus bien lui donner une chambre, mais elle sera logée dans la vieille mansarde de la maison ou bien a la cave comme toi, pas question qu'elle utilise l'une des chambres que je réservé a mes fils. Ordonnat'il avec colère et mépris ;

\- Mais, mon amour, que dit tu la ? Cette enfant est notre trésor le plus précieux, tu auras tes fils je te le promets, mais ne rejette pas notre fille je t'en supplie! J'en t'en pris mon amour, ne la rejette pas. Le suppliât-elle après avoir entendus les ordres que son mari venait de lui donné, ainsi que ce reproche de ne pas lui avoir donné un fils avant une fille.

\- Je fais ce que bon me semble, femme, tu va immédiatement cesser de m'appeler par ces surnoms ridicules et tu ne va plus jamais m'adresser la parole, tu as souillé et déshonorer ma famille en me donnant une fille. Cette enfant est une honte pour mon nom et mon sang, je ne veus rien avoir a faire avec elle, quand elle sera grande, elle sera notre bonne a tout faire, si a ce moment là je m'aperçois que tu la mal éduquée, je te préviens qu'elle en subira les conséquence. De plus je vais immédiatement demander le divorce. »

Ce mit-il a hurlait comme un forcené, les infirmières, aides soignantes, sages-femmes, et les autre nouveaux pères et ceux qui était encore en attente furent scandaliser et terrifier, par ces paroles pleine de colère, de haine et de mépris, pour l'enfant et la mère qui était la cibles de ces monstrueuses paroles. Après avoir hurlait comme un damné, il tournât les talons et quitta les lieux, ne laissant pas le temps a la jeune mère, a présent célibataire de lui faire entendre raison. Elle ne put que pleurer en serrant contre elle son enfant, sa chair et son sang, sa fille. Le reste de la famille n'eu guère plus de sympathie pour elle que n'en eu son futur ex-mari, l'écrasent, avec leurs regard, de tout leurs mépris et dégoût, ils partirent a leurs tour. La jeune mère, pleurât longtemps et silencieusement, tout en berçant tendrement sa fille dans ces bras, car les cris l'avait tellement terrorisé qu'elle c'était mise à pleurer a sont tour. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, seule dans la chambre, qu'elle eu réussi a calmé la petite fille qui après avoir mangé, s'endormit bien heureusement dans son petit berceau de verre, qu'elle-même pus, elle aussi, enfin sombrer dans un profond sommeil emplit de tristesse et de désespoir, car l'homme qu'elle aimer, lui avait brisé le cœur, ne lui laissant qu'un gout amer dans la bouche et un toue béant de son cœur.


End file.
